


Untitled AJ/Kevin PWP

by madders



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ wakes up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled AJ/Kevin PWP

AJ drifted slowly into consciousness, stretching his tired limbs as he woke. He frowned as he found that he didn't seem to be able to move his arms, and he opened his eyes and lifted his face from the pillow to find the reason why.

He decided quickly that the silk scarves tied around his wrists probably had something to do with it.

He tugged on the restraints, not really surprised when nothing happened, before stiffening slightly as he felt another presence in the room with him.

He relaxed as soon as he recognized the presence, and he closed his eyes and relaxed back into the pillows with a soft sigh of contentment.

He felt his lover's shock at the amount of trust he was showing, as Kevin knew well how hard it was for AJ to give up his tight rein of control and just let go like this.

AJ almost purred at the feeling of Kevin's large hand tracing his spine before skimming over his ass, which lifted from the bed seemingly of its own volition.

The bed dipped slightly as Kevin knelt beside him, and his soft lips traced the same path as his hand, with the occasional flickering of his tongue across the skin covering his vertebrae.

A low groan of pleasure came rumbling from deep inside him, and he felt Kevin smirk against his skin before the feeling of his tongue darting out and licking the indent at the base of his spine, just above his ass. This caused a full-body shudder from AJ, and he moaned as Kevin lavished attention on this spot, until he was writhing and tugging on his restraints with the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Kevin wasn't about to stop, he merely moved down a few inches, working his tongue into the cleft between AJ's ass cheeks, seeking out his entrance. AJ shook with pleasure as he felt Kevin's tongue make contact, and he tried to push his hips up to make Kevin take him further. Unfortunately for him, Kevin had anticipated this move, and held him down with his hands, using his thumbs to gently pry his cheeks apart, allowing him greater access to his prize.

AJ bit down into the pillow as he felt Kevin's tongue work its way past the tight ring of muscle and penetrate him, sending exquisite pleasure shooting through his body. His hips started working into the mattress, trying to find some relief for his aching cock, but Kevin wasn't having any of that either. He merely pushed AJ firmly more firmly into the mattress, preventing any movement at all.

A tortured groan ripped from AJ's throat at this, and he tried to push against Kevin's grip to get some control back. Kevin removed his mouth from AJ's body in response, making AJ groan once more at the loss of contact. He felt Kevin leave the bed and he finally lifted his head from the pillow to protest. Before he could utter a single word, he felt Kevin wrap his arms around him and gently turn him over onto his back.

AJ forced his eyes open and took in the beauty of his lover, standing above him naked, his cock dripping and standing to attention, his skin flushed and covered with a fine sheen of sweat further betraying how turned on he was.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Kevin shook his head softly, and then he climbed back onto the bed, laying his body on top of AJ's, pressing their cocks together and AJ felt all coherent thought leave him.

Kevin's weight, though not uncomfortably heavy, did make it difficult for AJ to thrust against him, and so he was resigned to following Kevin's slow, steady pace. Kevin was determined to bring AJ as much pleasure as he possibly could without actually bringing him over the edge.

To that end he kept his thrusts slow and sure, leaning down and possessing AJ's mouth with his tongue to keep him from protesting.

AJ lost himself in Kevin's kiss, allowing himself to be dominated completely. He felt the slow burn in his belly grow with his arousal, and knew that he was getting closer to the edge. Kevin sensed this too, and stopped the motion of his hips until the danger of AJ coming before Kevin wanted him to had passed.

AJ groaned once more in his throat, the sound swallowed by Kevin's mouth, but he wasn't anywhere near finished with AJ yet.

As soon as AJ had been brought back down from the edge, Kevin began the rocking motion once more, starting even slower this time before building up to a fast pace until AJ was hanging on with his final shred of control. As he felt AJ's kiss get more urgent and his hips bucking up with more force, Kevin pulled away and sat up on his knees between AJ's legs, letting AJ's hips thrust up into the air, but unable to find his release with the loss of friction.

AJ almost screamed with agony as Kevin left him again, but he stopped as Kevin lifted his legs and moved into position. AJ spread his legs wantonly, needing Kevin like he needed air. Kevin smiled at him softly, and reached up to brush his fingers across AJ's cheek affectionately before thrusting into him with one powerful thrust.

AJ had been on the edge for too long, and as he felt Kevin ram into his prostate with the first thrust he came forcefully, the movement of his hips forcing Kevin deeper as his inner muscles squeezed him tightly.

Kevin closed his eyes and dropped his head as he tried to stop from cumming himself as he let AJ ride out his orgasm. He had known that AJ would cum as soon as he entered him, which was what he had been planning on. What Kevin hadn't planned on was him cumming too, but the tight squeeze on his cock along with the expression on AJ's face was bringing him closer than was comfortable. He summoned every ounce of control he had and held on, until AJ was collapsed into a boneless heap on the bed.

Once he had regained enough control over himself, Kevin began to slowly thrust into AJ's tight opening. AJ moaned at the feeling, his prostate being rubbed with every one of Kevin's thrusts, the feeling bordering on the painful as he was still so sensitive after his orgasm.

Kevin saw AJ's face twist every time he touched his prostate, and so he made his movements smaller, and even slower, until AJ felt more pleasure than pain. He used one hand to run across AJ's taut abs and stomach, reaching down to tug gently on AJ's now semi-hard cock.

As soon as Kevin saw that AJ was beginning to become aroused once more, he released his grip on AJ's cock and repositioned himself so he was leaning over AJ more, reaching up with his hands and linking his fingers with AJ's still bound hands. AJ squeezed back gently and smiled as he leant up for a sweet kiss as Kevin started to increase the force and speed of his thrusts.

It didn't take long before Kevin was on the edge himself, sweat dripping from his body from the exertion as he pushed his body and AJ's to their limits. AJ had long given up trying to kiss him, his head now twisting from side to side on the pillow as the passion mounted. He could feel Kevin pulsing inside him and wanted to bring him over the edge. He wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist and pulled him deeper, at the same time tightening his walls around Kevin to make him lose his last shred of control.

That was it for Kevin, and he arched his back and made a few final frantic thrusts as his body gave into the pleasure and he went flying over the edge into bliss before collapsing on top of his lover, their hands still linked.

AJ groaned as he felt Kevin leave him, both from the loss and from the feeling of Kevin's stomach rubbing against his now fully-recovered cock. Kevin sat up and let go of AJ's hands, running his fingertips down AJ's arms to his chest, stopping briefly to tease his nipples before running down further to AJ's stomach.

They both watched as AJ's stomach muscles jumped and he arched his back into the touch, wanting desperately for Kevin to move down, to touch him lower. Kevin obliged and slipped his hand lower, brushing the very tips of his fingers against the very tip of AJ's cock before running them down the shaft, watching as it jerked wildly. Reaching the bottom Kevin wrapped his hand around the shaft and peeled it away from AJ's stomach before holding it firmly in place as he rose up into position.

AJ's eyes widened in shock before slamming shut in pleasure as Kevin impaled himself on him. Tortured moans filled the air as both men felt the white hot emotions burning through them as they began to move together. Kevin was once again completely in control of the pace of their lovemaking, AJ only able to thrust his hips up on Kevin's downward motions to increase the power of his thrusts. Kevin moaned harshly every time he felt AJ punch his prostate, his body still humming from his previous orgasm, and it didn't take long before he was hard again and ready for yet another orgasm.

AJ forced himself to keep his eyes open so that he didn't miss a second of what was happening; trying to burn it to his memory so he would always be able to feel like he did now. Right now all his worries seemed to be light-years away, and the only thing on his mind was bringing himself and Kevin to the most powerful orgasms he could. He didn't want to miss a second of seeing Kevin writhe on top of him, tossing his head back in pleasure and arching his back as he twisted his hips to make sure AJ hit his spot just right.

Then suddenly Kevin's head snapped back up and he locked eyes with AJ as he slammed himself down with incredible force, pushing AJ deeper still and punching his prostate so hard that Kevin saw stars as he exploded into his second orgasm, his sticky white cum covering AJ's chest and stomach. AJ watched Kevin's eyes darken with pure pleasure and simultaneously felt his cock squeezed by Kevin's muscles and couldn't hold out any more wither, screaming as he thrust his hips up one last time, burying himself deep in Kevin as he coated his insides with his seed.

Kevin fell forward on top of AJ once more, his entire body sated and feeling like jell-o, not sure he could move even if he had wanted to. He buried his face in AJ's neck as he tried to regulate his breathing, feeling AJ shiver beneath him as his hot breath caressed AJ's sensitive neck.

AJ moaned and tugged once more at his restraints, wanting to feel Kevin's skin beneath his fingers. Kevin felt the movement and managed to reach up and untie the scarves, bringing AJ's wrists down one at a time to kiss them softly before letting him go. AJ wrapped his arms around Kevin, one caressing his back and the other weaving into his hair to bring him closer for another kiss.

Kevin willingly complied and the two fell into a sweet, gentle kiss that conveyed every single emotion and feeling they had for each other.

When they broke for air, Kevin reached across to the bedside table where he had place a cloth earlier, and he used it to gently clean them both of the remnants of their lovemaking before rolling himself onto his back, pulling AJ with him. AJ went willingly, taking one of Kevin's hands in his and reaching up to softly kiss his knuckles before laying his head on his chest; one of his favorite sleeping positions as they lay together in comfortable silence before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
